potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Society:St. George Squadron
http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/bannerwiki.jpg The St. George Squadron of the white http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/sgsbanner.jpg The Royal Navy ‘St George’ Squadron of the White is a Pirates of the Burning Sea guild for Captains of his Britannic majesty’s royal navy. We are naval enthusiasts, gamers, keen role-players and above all passionate patriots. We will in-game play our parts with good natured professionalism, ruthlessness and chivalry. All qualities that we admire in people who may wish to join this growing Squadron. Our squadron is built on the principles and traditions of the Royal Navy. Our inspiration is of course our nations long naval history, our great naval hero’s and the doctrine in which they lead their men and fought their battles. We pride ourselves on our professionalism and reputation. Every member of our Squadron from recruits to Sea Lords are important to the success of our squadron, and each are imbued with a sense of belonging to a “Band of Brothers” in the great tradition of Nelsonic philosophy. Our team spirit is second to none, and any member who has joined so far will tell you, the friendships they have gained by joining will no doubt be friendships for life. We are a diverse group, of many nationalities, cultures and ages…..but as a Guild we are one, and that togetherness will be our success. The SGS can be found pummeling pirates and foreign nations on the Roberts server. History http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/misc/historybanner.jpg The Squadron was founded in February 2004 by 6 original members who met of the PotBS forums. From the start we decided to build a small guild of friends rather than a large super guild. It was decided to base the squadron on the spirit of the Nelson era as this was a time of courage, honor and allowed captains a level of initiative not seen in the ridged battle lines of the earlier period. Since creation the time frame of the game has narrowed and we have adapted earlier traditions in keeping with 1720, but we still hold the 'band of brothers' mentality of Nelson at the heart of our guild. From a core of 6 members we grew into our initial cap of 20 captains, based in the UK, Europe and US. We opted for a strict recruitment process to make sure we filled our ranks with the most dedicated players who would go the distance. Over this time we created a command structure and promotion system to ensure that any member could rise through the ranks based on dedication and merit. We also expanded our website from simple forums to a full web presence. With our membership full still being approached by high caliber players wishing to join our ranks we decided to expand. Not wishing to dilute the guild we set the new membership at 30 members and continued recruitment. This gave us a second wind with additional ideas and skills adding to our ranks. later we found we again had reached capacity and decided to increase to 40. Our aim was to keep things small so that every member knew every other, so that in battle we could work as a close unit. At this stage we had members from all over the world, UK, the Netherlands, Sweden, Switzerland, US coast to coast, Kuwait, Australia and New Zealand. With members spread throughout the time zones we could maintain a round the clock presence in the game, but it meant that most of the time only a fraction of our members would be online. Seeking a way to increase squadron size without diluting the membership we created a training squadron, the St. George Auxiliary Squadron. This takes the place of our old probationary system and allows new recruits to prove themselves in game by working alongside the squadron. SGA members who prove themselves are promoted to the SGS. This brings our fighting capacity to 60 captains. In February 2007 the squadron radically changed our command structure with formation of the Command ranks. The rank of Duke and Marquess were removed so that no one member was in charge, additionally the ranks of Earl and Viscount were made command ranks with votes on squadron matters. A number of members were promoted to command rank, each having an area of responsibility and deputies raised to the rank of Knight. This new system spreads the running of the squadron to all members and produces a more democratic system. We have also introduced female titles to accommodate our growing membership of both sexes. With members spread throughout the time zones we could maintain a round the clock presence in the game, but it meant that most of the time only a fraction of our members would be online. Seeking a way to increase squadron size without diluting the membership we created a training squadron, the St. George Auxiliary Squadron. This took the place of our old probationary system and allowed new recruits to prove themselves in game by working alongside the squadron. SGA members who prove themselves are promoted to the SGS. This brings our fighting capacity to 60 captains. While we use the 60 members as a minimum standard we have decided not to set a limit on those qualified Captains who strive to gain entry into our Squadron. Our website provides us with a powerful communications tool, and automates many administration tasks allowing members to spend more time playing the game. Enlistment & Patronage http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/misc/recruitbanner.jpg Our requirement system is seen by some as overly strict, but it has proved itself time and again in providing the squadron with not just members but loyal friends. Members meet up regularly and have got together to celebrate St Georges Day in London, the Trafalgar fleet review off Spithead, and events on HMS Belfast and the Imperial war museum. We've had US members come to visit us in London and even had a FLS dev Rusty give us a Squadron demo of the game! Enlistment starts with members joining our forums. They are then asked to submit a application with character bio and invited to join in on the forums. Captains wishing to gain membership within the SGS should also attain in-game patronage by contacting any of our members in-game or by contacting one of our Squadron Adjutants via the in-game mailing system: Horatio Hawke AG, Bernard Richards Deputy AG, and Kieran O'Mahony SGS Adjutant Once you have been contacted by one of the SGS Adjutants you will be scheduled for an interview over Teamspeak. At the interview you and the Adjutant will discuss the application process and answer any questions you may have. At this time you may receive Patronage from the Squadron but be aware patronage status is given at the discreation of the interviewing officer. In-game patronage from the Office of the Adjutant General you will allow the Patronage Officer to participate in SGS Divison Formations (Groups). This will allow you to get to know us as we get to know you. Patronage Officers must understand they will not be invited to join our Squadron Ranks until after having there application on file with our Enlistment Office for a minimum of 30 Days. After that 30 days has elapsed the application packet is eligible for submission to our SGS Patronage Board for a membership vote. This vote is conducted between the 15th and 21st of each month unless otherwise indicated our there has been an official hold on new applicant review. Squadron Organization http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/misc/organbanner.jpg The squadron is split into a number of ranks. These are based on landed titles rather than naval rank so that they don't clash with in game awarded ranks. This way a Captain may have game awarded and guild awarded rank "Admiral Walker, Earl of Saltrum" St. George Squadron http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/flags/squadron.gif High Command http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/forum/images/ranks/sealord.gif Sea Lords Rank reserved for members of the Board of Sea Lords and is the most senior command rank in the Squadron. The Sea Lords are responsible for much of the squadron administration and meet to vote on important matters. The Sea Lords are based in the UK and US. The Sea Lords, make up the Board of Sea Lords who meet to discuss important squadron business. Command Staff http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/forum/images/ranks/count.gif Earl/Countess The highest ranking Senior officer. Only members of the highest caliber attain this rank. http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/forum/images/ranks/viscount.gif Viscount/Viscountess Senior officer rank. Senior officers and Sea Lords together form the Recruitment Board who vote on new members. Senior Officers http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/forum/images/ranks/baron.gif Baron/Baroness Highest Junior rank. Responsible for forum moderation and commanding cruise squadrons in game. http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/forum/images/ranks/knight.gif Knight/Dame Knights and dames are expected to lead the lesser ranks in game and aid the senior officers in running the guild. Junior Officers http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/forum/images/ranks/esquire.gif Esquire/Madame This is the most senior of the Juinor ranks in the SGS. Members at this rank have shown the dedication necessary to attain senior rank within the squadron. http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/forum/images/ranks/gentleman.gif Master/Mistress Though it is the most junior of the officer ranks, obtaining the title of Master means full acceptance as a trusted member of the SGS. Probationary Officers http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/forum/images/ranks/master.gif Gentleman/Fairlass This is the probationary rank of the SGS. This is the chance to show your stuff! Medals http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/misc/medalsbanner.jpg Awards of Merit http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/dso.png http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/distinguished.png http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/militarycross.png Awards of Valor http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/georgecross.png http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/georgemedal.png http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/gallantry.png http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/operational.png Awards of Service http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/stmichaelstgeorge.png http://i93.photobucket.com/albums/l70/lhhawke/F4201-1.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/long.png http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s16/MDai/3yraward.png Medals are awarded by a board of Senior officers for outstanding service in game. From left to right they are: Distinguished Service Order - The DSO is the highest achievement award in the SGS and is given for individual acts of meritorious or distinguished service to the squadron while in game. The DSO is generally given to officers in command in a permanent or acting capacity. Junior Officers receiving this award will automatically be recommended for promotion. A bar is authorised for multiple awards of this medal. Distinguished Service Cross - The DSC is awarded for individual instances of meritorious or distinguished service by a junior officer while in game. A bar is authorised for multiple awards of this medal. Military Cross - The MC is awarded for individual instances of meritorious or distinguished service to the ‘St George’ Squadron out of game. A bar is authorised for multiple awards of this medal. Letter of Commendation - not shown - Letter of Commendation is awarded to any SGS officer by a superior commanding officer for superior achievement or service. The Commanding Officer may be serving in a permanent or acting capacity. This award may be presented in conjunction with a monetary or material award and is awarded to the officer in the name of Admiralty. This is considered an in game award. George Cross - The George Cross is the highest award for members of the St George Squadron who conduct an act of extreme gallantry. A bar is authorised for multiple awards of this medal. George Medal - The George Medal is awarded for gallant acts which fall slightly short of those required for the award of the George Cross. A bar is authorised for multiple awards of this medal. King's Gallantry Medal - Awarded for acts of bravery during periods of peace where the Squadron is not in any openly declared conflicts with another Society/Realm other than Pirates. There are no authorised clasps for this medal (i.e. it is a "once-only" award, and is not issued multiple times to the same person). Junior officers receiving this award may be recommended for promotion. St. George Citation for Conspicuous Bravery - The ‘St George Citation for Conspicuous Bravery may be awarded to any officer of the SGS distinguishing themselves by bravery not justifying the award of the King’s Gallantry Medal. It is awarded by the Commanding Officer serving in a permanent or acting capacity. This award may be presented in conjunction with a monetary or material award and is awarded to the officer in the name of Admiralty. A bar is authorised for this medal for multiple awards. The SCCB may be awarded during peace or declared periods of conflict. The Order of St. Michael and St. George - This honorific is awarded to all Squadron members achieving the Rank of Knight within the Squadron. Those in the rank of Knight may be addressed as Knight-Lieutenant of The Order of St Michael & St George. Those achieving the rank of Baron become Knight-Commanders; Viscounts are Knight-Captains, Earls and above are Knight-Marshals. The badge is worn around the neck. Naval Gold Medal – Is designated as a campaign medal and will be issued to Flag Officers & Captains who have served within the St George Squadron during an officially declared period of conflict against a Society/Realm. There are no authorised bars for this medal and a different medal will be awarded for each distinct campaign. This medal will be worn around the neck with attached ribbon. Long Service and Good Conduct Medal - This medal will be issued to St George Squadron members completing one year's meritorious active service within the Squadron. Issue of the medal is based on commitment to the Squadron, and will be ratified by High Command before issue. A bar is authorised for this medal for multiple awards. Silver denoting multiple single years, Gold denoting five years. Naval General Service Medal - Naval General Service Medal - This will be issued to Officers who have served within the St George Squadron during an officially declared ‘special’ event as designated by the Board of Sea Lords. All active serving members are authorized the wear of this award while on active duty during the specified period of the awards presentation. A bar is authorised for this medal for multiple awards. Code of conduct http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/misc/cocbanner.jpg Code of Conduct The 'St George' Squadron Code of Conduct is the set of standards by which all Officers of the Squadron will live up to and are measured by. Officers of the Squadron are expected to adhere to the Code of Conduct at all times, especially when communicating with other officers of the Squadron within the game and on this and other forums. Officers are to treat each other with dignity and respect in every situation. By following and abiding by the Code of Conduct, members can hopefully enjoy our rich Squadron experience, without worry of harassment, belittlement, or prejudice. The Code of Conduct not only protects our membership from unscrupulous and unsavoury characters, but it also protects the entire Squadron, providing an ordered and stable set of protocols. The 'Code of Conduct' applies to each and every Officer in the Squadron, from the 'Founders' all the way down the Chain of Command to our newest recruits. Every Squadron Officer, no matter what rank, should strive to conduct themselves in the spirit of the Royal Navy, a manner which will live up to the Squadrons motto: "Strength in Unity". The Squadron Should pride itself in Honour, Fair play and Teamwork. As such, there are general guidelines we ask all members to abide by at all times. * Honour his Majesty, the King. * Honour & Promote the Squadrons good name. * Honour your Squadron Superiors and other Squadron Members. * Promote Squadron Unity. * Always follow your Superiors Orders/Requests.* * Do not harass any Squadron Member/Fellow gamer. * Assist fellow Squadron members when needed and upon request. * Conduct yourself in a manner becoming of a British Officer. * Always treat other Game players with the utmost respect. * Never use foul language. * Never ever Cheat. * And please above all, enjoy yourself! *Following Orders/Requests from Officers: This needs to be done both in and out of the PotBS Game world. When an Officer issues an order/request, said Officer does so for a reason, It needs to be followed. If you need to question its purpose or validity due to you being aware of other factors/events, feel free to ask but always in a professional manner and when prudent. Links http://www.st-george-squadron.co.uk/images/misc/linksbanner.jpg SGS Homepage SGS Forum SGS Wiki Category:Societies